


Something happens when we touch

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: Set after Jen and Judy are kicked out of the bar and before they wake up the next morning.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 62





	Something happens when we touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I haven't written in years :)))))

“Fucking shit fucker.” Jen huffed, “I can’t believe he kicked us out!” 

“Hmm? Oh right, yeah. What an asshole.” Judy responded as they stumbled towards the elevator, relying on one another to keep upright. 

“Fuck it. Let’s go back to our room and have a fucking party of our own.” 

“Our own party, huh? What do you have in mind?” Judy winked. 

‘Oh, she’s in one of her flirty moods.’ Jen thought, her mouth going dry at the idea of what Judy may be suggesting. “Yep, let's go and dance our fucking asses off. Just you and me.” 

“Oh, I like your thinking, Harding.” 

**** 

They stepped into the empty elevator, Judy with her arms anchored around Jen’s neck and her face buried into her chest. 

Jen bent forward to inspect the buttons closely, detaching Judy from herself in the process. 

“Noooo.” Judy whined, immediately missing being close to Jen. She tried to lean forward and hug her again but lost her footing, falling into Jen and sending her crashing headfirst into the control panel. 

“Jesus Christ Jude, what the fuck?” 

“Oops.” 

“Yeah, fucking oops. You hurt my head.” 

“Sorry.” The brunette giggled before taking the blonde’s face between her hands and pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead. 

“There, all bet-“ Before she could say anything else, Jen was crashing their lips together. A muffled moan escaped Judy’s mouth, causing Jen to kiss her more roughly. All tongues and teeth. 

They exited the elevator, still attached to one another, stumbling down the hallway. When they reached their room, Jen backed Judy up against the door. With a knee between her thighs, she assaulted her neck and throat with open-mouthed kisses. 

“God, Jen. I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me.” 

“Oh yeah? How badly do you want it baby?” 

“So badly. Please Jen. Please.” Judy didn’t care how desperate she sounded; she had wanted this for the longest time. 

A guttural moan left the older woman’s mouth as she pushed the door open, guiding them both inside and kicking it shut behind them. 

Jen sat on the bed, pulling her blouse and jeans off as Judy straddled her. 

“Take this off.” She demanded, tugging at the hem of Judy’s floral dress. 

Without hesitation, Judy unseated herself from Jen’s lap to rid herself of the dress. 

“And these.” She continued, kissing Judy’s stomach and skimming her fingers over the waistband of her panties. 

Judy pulled them down as Jen reached around her back to unclasp her bra, immediately taking a hardened nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking, making Judy hum in approval. 

“Fuck, Jen. I need you inside me. Please. I’m so wet for you.” The anticipation was getting to be too much for her. 

“Like this?” Jen smirked, slowly dragging a finger through Judy’s gathering wetness. 

“More. Please.” 

“Are you begging me?” 

“Fuck, yes. I’m begging you Jen. Please.” 

Hearing Judy begging turned Jen on even more. She positioned her fingers between Judy’s legs and grabbed her ass, pulling so the brunette sunk down on them. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Judy gasped, ducking her head down and sinking her teeth into Jen’s shoulder causing her to growl. 

Jen pumped her fingers hard and fast into Judy, the room filled with the obscene sounds of her wetness and moans. 

“Harder. Oh fuck Jen – fuck me.” 

Jen picked up her pace, eager to see Judy come undone. “You like that, baby?” She questioned; the answer already apparent in Judy’s whimpers. 

“Ah. Fuck, yes. Fuck me Jen. I’m gonna come I’m gonna-“ 

“Shh, show, don’t tell.” Jen whispered into her ear, moving the hand from her ass and pushing her fingers into the younger woman’s mouth, eliciting a moan. “Mm, good girl, Jude.” 

“Oh fuck.” 

With one last thrust and a pinch of a nipple, Judy came, gasping into Jen’s neck and clawing at her back. 

“Fuck Jen. That was amazing, you’re amazing.” She sighed against her lips, still recovering from the way Jen had just fucked her like her life depended on it. 

After sitting for a moment to catch her breath, Judy pulled Jen’s hand from between her legs. Holding eye contact with the blonde, she took her soaked fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking them clean. 

“Mm” she purred before bending down, pursing her lips and spitting her come into Jen’s mouth. 

Jen surged up to kiss her messily, “Fuck, you taste so good baby.” She hummed against Judy’s lips. 

“Yeah? I bet you do too.” Judy whispered back. 

“How about you find out for yourself?” 

A new wave of arousal surged through Judy’s body, settling in her stomach. She kissed her way from Jen’s jaw down to her chest before removing her bra. 

“God Jen, you’re so fucking hot.” Judy sighed, spreading kisses over every inch of Jen’s chest and stomach. 

“Mm, you think?” 

“Oh, I know.” She nipped at Jen’s ear, “and I’m gonna fuck you so good.” She moaned. 

Judy’s confidence aroused Jen more than she thought was possible. She had never felt like this with anyone. Ever. 

“That - oh fuck - better be a promise.” 

Judy made her way back down Jen’s body until she was eye level with her center. Taking the waistband of Jen’s panties between her teeth, she slowly dragged them down – leaving her completely exposed. Discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, Judy kissed her way back up Jen’s thigh – leaving a trail of purpling marks and soothing them with her tongue until she was mere centimetres away from where Jen was desperate for her. 

“Fuck me Judy.” 

Without question, Judy dived straight in, licking and sucking – extracting moans and whimpers from Jen. Adding her fingers to the mix, thrusting into Jen as hard as she could. Wanting to hear every sound that she could make for her. 

“Oh, fuck Judy, yes, right there. Fuck, don’t stop.” Jen fisted Judy’s hair, pushing her head deeper between her legs until her back was arching and she was coming, shamelessly screaming Judy’s name. 

Judy made her way back up the bed and laid down beside Jen, both glistening with sweat and panting.

“Hey Jude?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Please make more promises like that one.” 

Judy let out a soft laugh before pulling Jen in for a sweet kiss. 

“I promise.”


End file.
